1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to threaded cable connectors, and specifically relates to a threaded cable connector having an exterior shell that is rotatable with respect to an interior shell.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Cable connectors can be used to provide a barrier between an interior and an exterior of a housing at a location of a cable extending through a wall of the housing. Such cable connectors can help protect the cable from abrasion damage with the housing wall and prevent some elements from passing through the housing. Cable connectors such as cable bushing assemblies can be used in any number of applications, including a flow meter.
Many of these cable connectors are designed for use with wires or cables having relatively low data transmission capability. Furthermore, many of the cable connectors have complicated manufacturing methods. Still further, many of the cable connectors are not rated for use in certain locations. As such, there are benefits for continual improvements in cable bushing technologies so as to address these and other issues.